ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
KMC Vespa R (2018)
|manufacturer = |job_xp_/_mile = 339 XP|seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD}}The 2018 Kia Stinger GT was added on 2019 Christmas Update. Description The Kia Stinger traces its roots to the Kia GT Concept from the 2011 Frankfurt Auto Show and the Kia GT4 Stinger from the 2014 North American International Auto Show. Designed by Peter Schreyer and Gregory Guillaume (Kia's Chief Designer) at Kia's European studio in Frankfurt and engineered by former BMW M Vice President of Engineering Albert Biermann, the car was unveiled at the 2017 North American International Auto Show. Biermann is now the executive vice president of performance development and high performance vehicles of the Hyundai Motor Group. According to Guillaume, the Stinger's design was partially inspired by the Coca-Cola bottle. During an interview, he offered the following comment of the car's purpose. "The new Kia Stinger is a true gran turismo, a car for spirited long distance. It's not about outright power, hard-edged dynamics and brutal styling all at the expense of luxury, comfort and grace. The Stinger has nothing to do with being the first to arrive at the destination—this car is all about the journey." Testing of the car involved over 1,000 kilometres (620 mi) at the Korea International Circuit and 10,000 kilometres (6,200 mi) at the Nürburgring Nordschleife. The Stinger uses a shortened version of the Hyundai Genesis' front engine, rear-wheel-drive platform with additional steel reinforcement and is offered with a choice of two engines: a 2.0-liter turbocharged inline-four engine that produces 255 hp (259 PS; 190 kW); and a 3,342 cc (3.3 L; 203.9 cu in) twin-turbo V6 engine that generates 365 hp (370 PS; 272 kW) at 6,000 rpm and 510 N⋅m (376 lbf⋅ft) of torque from 1,500-4,500 rpm for the AWD variant. For the European and Korean markets, the Stinger is offered with a base 2.2-liter CRDi diesel I4 that produces 197 horsepower (200 PS; 147 kW). GT variants are equipped with Brembo brakes and Michelin tires. The sole transmission is an 8-speed automatic with five driving modes and paddle shifters. For the Korean market, the Stinger wears the E badge, which symbolizes the core theme of "Engineered by Excellence". Kia claims that the Stinger accelerates from 0–62 mph (0–100 km/h) in 7.7, 6 and 4.9 seconds respectively. Schreyer reportedly drove a pre-production Stinger GT at a top speed of 167 mph (269 km/h) on the Autobahn. During a test by Car and Driver, an all-wheel-drive U.S. spec GT 3.3T with Michelin Pilot Sport 4 tires achieved 0–60 mph (0–97 km/h) in 4.6 seconds on the track, reached 0.91 g on the skidpad and was able to stop from 70 mph (113 km/h) in 164 feet (50 m). According to this publication, the U.S. model's top speed is governed at 167 mph (269 km/h) per Kia specs.14 In tests conducted by Motor Trend, the 4-cylinder U.S. spec Stinger 2.0 RWD on Bridgestone Potenza tires reached 60 mph (97 km/h) in 6.6 seconds, completed the 1⁄4-mile (0.4 km) run in 15 seconds and stopped from 60 mph (97 km/h) in 126 feet (38 m). The average lateral acceleration recorded in track testing was 0.85 g. (Source from Wikipedia) Gallery StingerGT.png|Rear end of Stinger GT StingerGTColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V6 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Korean Vehicles Category:Kia